1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solar system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bracket supporting a solar module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the world's crude oil reserves have been gradually reduced yearly, an energy issue has become a focus of global attention. In order to solve the crisis of energy exhaustion, various alternative energy developments and utilizations are indeed needed. With the rise of environmental awareness and the solar energy having the advantages of zero pollution and inexhaustibility, the solar energy has become an outstanding focal point in related fields. Therefore, in full sunlight positions, such as roofs of buildings and squares, solar panels are more and more popularly seen.
A solar module often needs to be assembled on a bracket, so as to be fixed on a roof of a building. How to use less tools and steps required for assembling the solar module becomes an important factor for promoting the efficiency of assembling the solar module.